


Bad Luck, Good Time

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: 2D pv verse, 2D!verse, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, pv verse, revamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridgette has to learn how to deal with Felix’s bad luck streak…he’s more worried about it than she is, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck, Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that scene in the preview where Bridgette gets drenched by that car. I’m revamping some of my old pieces so they actually match the characters new names now…and also I haven’t posted them before, and they’ve been updated a bit. I might do some more like this, if people are interested in reading them. I hope you enjoy!

            The world had shifted for Bridgette…shifted for the better. She reflected on this fact, a genuine, joy induced grin plastered on her face as she gazed across the table at the boy she loved. She couldn’t believe that after all this time, the boy that had been her biggest nightmare and her greatest hope _were the same person_. At first, her reaction hadn’t exactly been stellar. She had done her best to banish the embarrassing episode from her mind…but even she couldn’t deny that the whole thing still brought a giggle from her throat and a blush to her cheeks.

            “ _I told you, I’m not going to kiss you, and that’s the end of it!” Ladybug’s patience was surprising thin today. Though the city had been remarkably quiet, with her patrol turning up not even the slightest bit of trouble for her to swoop in and handle, the one thing she seemed to be unable to deal with properly was Chat Noir. He was being his normal, charming, goofy, mildly annoying self, but today she just didn’t have the capacity to deal with him. “No is no, and that’s all I have to say.”_

_“But you don’t understand!” he pleaded, his entire posture shifting to emphasize his desperation. He just wasn’t going to let it go. “I mean…it’s not that I don’t like you, because trust me, I do, but there’s more to this kiss than that! If you want me to promise that I’ll stay with you forever, I’ll do that! If you want me to promise I’ll leave you alone forever, I’ll do that too! I just need your help…it has to be you…”_

_Ladybug wanted nothing more than to dismiss him and move on. She wanted to tell him that it didn’t matter, she wasn’t interested in his plight…but she would be lying if she said that. Looking into his gentle, distressed, tender eyes, she could only see a reflection of the feelings that she held for Felix. The fire of desperation that flickered in his eyes burned with a passion that paralleled the hope she held in her heart that one day the boy she loved would return her affection. Her expression softened. She decided to give him a chance to plead his case._

_“And just why does it have to be me?”_

_“Because you’re the key to breaking this curse…” His voice was graver now, and she noticed the slight tense in his muscles as he clenched his fists and lowered his ears. “This curse of bad luck. This curse that grants me my powers. I…if I don’t break this curse, I’ll never be able to open up to anyone. I can’t risk getting close to anyone; I can’t risk them being affected by this curse as well…”_

_Ladybug watched in shock as Chat lifted his hand to reveal his ring; the ring that must have been the key to triggering his transformation and his curse. She was captivated by its sparkling brilliance, but even she could sense the dark essence it projected onto this poor boy. It changed his body, his personality, his fate…he had virtually no control over any of it._

_“Ladybug…please, I would be forever in your debt if you would help me break this curse…”_

_In an act of what she could only assume was humility coupled with a hope that such a display would sway her decision in his favor, he removed his mask._

_In the next moment Ladybug’s breath was sufficiently stolen; her thoughts collapsed into a jumbled mess of confusion and panic. The only word that spewed from her trembling, flustered lips was a confused, awestruck uttering of the boy’s name…a boy that she recognized all too well._

_“FELIX!?”_

            …and here they were.

            After the uncalled for reveal, they had both been left reeling. Bridgette hadn’t known how to react in such a situation. She hadn’t known whether to embrace him or kiss him or kick him off the side of the building—he was a cat, after all. He would have eight more lives. Felix, on the other hand, had been innocently baffled. He couldn’t imagine how this superb super-heroine would know of his civilian identity. Had she seen him transforming one afternoon? Had she secretly been following him without his notice? Due to his heightened cat senses, he was a superb tracker…if she had been watching him, he should have noticed sooner! He couldn’t imagine that anyone, even Ladybug, being able to spy on him without his notice, especially for a prolonged period of time.

            Bridgette had removed her mask as Felix was lost in his own befuddled train of thought, and the moment he brought his focus back to her he felt his stomach curl in and inflate almost simultaneously. That girl…the shy, timid, bubbly girl that was always trying to get his attention, that he always thought of in the back of his mind when he considered the adverse effects of his bad luck curse…that girl was Ladybug. The girl that had been vying for his affections, who refused to leave him alone since the development of what he could only assume was her classic school girl crush on him…she was the same girl that _he_ had been attempting to woo into giving him a kiss since the onset of these powers. Honestly, this situation couldn’t have been more ironic, but the two people involved could only find it in themselves to laugh.

            It was the first time Bridgette had ever seen Felix laugh…moreover, it was the first time she had ever seen him smile. Her heart could do nothing but swell with joy knowing that she had finally done something that brought a smile to this bitter boy’s face; a goal that she had guarded in her heart since her affections had first gone out to him. She understood now why he had been so standoffish…he was just trying to protect her. How sweet. How gentlemanly. How wonderful. How kind. Never in a million years did she foresee their situation turning out like this, but she knew now she wouldn’t have wished for it to turn out any other way.

            “So, have you decided when you’re going to give me that kiss yet?” Felix inquired as he sipped his coffee. Bridgette hadn’t touched her drink yet—the steam curling off of the gently swaying surface of the liquid indicated, at least to her, that it was still a bit too hot. The two unlikely partners found themselves resting after school at a café not too far from the campus; it was a café that Bridgette had spent many of her afternoons enjoying, both alone and with her friends. Luckily, she had finally convinced Felix to join her now that they were on slightly better terms; despite finding herself distracted by the skeptical yet rosy haze of bliss that overwhelmed her in his presence, Felix didn’t seem affected in the least. He hadn’t stopped harping about the kiss since their identities had been revealed.

            Bridgette wasn’t planning on giving it up just yet. It wasn’t because she enjoyed leading him on…on the contrary, she had been waiting to kiss him, or for him to ask her for such a thing, before such a curse had even befallen him. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted to wait until he wanted to kiss her for some reason other than that curse. Until then, she could live with the side effects of being around a person with a curse of bad luck.

            “Don’t you want to take me out on a date first? That’s the traditional way to court a lady before you seal the deal with a kiss, you know?” she attempted to tease him, but she could tell by his narrowed and agitated gaze that he wasn’t really buying it. “Honestly, you’ve got to give me some time to adjust to all of this. It’s quite a shock to find out that the boy I’ve been infatuated with for all this time is actually the boy that’s been my biggest nuisance. Quite a turn of events, if you ask me.”

            “But how much longer are you going to allow this to go on?” His voice wasn’t so much directing anger at her as it was broadcasting his own frustration with himself. If only he hadn’t been drug into all of this, forced under this curse without any foreknowledge that he would not be able to escape it of his own volition. “Now that you know the truth…now that we both know the truth, can’t we drop all of these petty pretenses? It’s a miracle…I’ve been in love with you all along, and you’ve been chasing after me the whole time without realizing that you were rejecting my advances at the same time. What’s to stop us from being together now?”

            “We are together,” she corrected him. “But that doesn’t mean that we have to kiss. Yet. What are you so worried about anyway; what’s the worst that could happen if we wait a little while?”

            “I avoided being with you before because I didn’t want my curse to spread to you…I didn’t want you to have to suffer my mild and quite irritating instances of bad luck like I’ve had to. And who knows when it’s going to escalate to something dire!”

            “I promise you I won’t let it get that far.” She took a thoughtless sip of her tea, her tongue burning against the heat as he cocked an eyebrow in an “I told you so” expression. “I can handle little things, anyway. Besides, I have _good_ luck on my side, don’t I?”

            “Well I think you’ve just proven that sometimes good luck really isn’t enough when it comes to me.” Felix replied with a sigh, finishing his own drink before checking the time on his watch.

            “Don’t be so negative…after all, wouldn’t you say it’s really good luck that you and Chat Noir ended up being the same person? I don’t know about you, but considering the only way to break your curse is to kiss Ladybug, and I’ll I’ve wanted is for you to notice me after all this time…it’s like my good luck finally paid off in a big way!”

            He couldn’t think of a good rebuttal. Her smile, the conviction in her words…it was enough to melt the solid expression on his face, leaving nothing but a gentle, affectionate smile. Bridgette felt a blush color her cheeks, and in an attempt to avoid anything embarrassing that might happen next, she quickly finished her tea and stood from the table, swinging her bright red umbrella in a nonchalant fashion. Felix watched her with a slightly curious expression, realizing that this was confirmation that she was ready to leave and rising himself.

            “So, we’re off to the library next for some studying, right?”

            Bridgette nodded. “Of course. And then we’ll do our normal patrol around the city…and who knows. Maybe after all that I’ll be in the mood to give you a kiss.”

            With a wink, she skipped off the sidewalk, feeling light as the air that flowed through her hair. A startled call from Felix yanked her out of her elated thoughts, and she brought herself to a grinding halt just in time to avoid tripping out into traffic. She glanced down at her umbrella, and then the sky, realizing that it was silly for her to be carrying such a thing on a day as pretty and clear as this. Without warning, almost as if the universe was determined to prove her passing thought wrong, Bridgette found herself drenched by a wave of water sent forth by the tires of a passing car.

            Felix cursed in his head, glancing down at the damnable ring on his finger that had no doubt facilitated such an event. He knew that his bad luck would start affecting her in bigger ways sooner or later…pushing such thoughts to the side, he hurried to check on her, searching frantically for a handkerchief or towel somewhere nearby he could hand her to help her dry off. His frantic actions ceased the minute he observed the dazzling smile that lit up her face as she turned to face him. Yes, she was drenched. Yes, it was bad luck. But the good luck of knowing him, and being able to spend time with him like this, was enough to overcome it all.


End file.
